


The Hale Pack's New Betas

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Because I had to do another crossover, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Superwolf!, getting a new pack member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Dean Winchester approaches an old hunter friend to talk about getting a pack for Garth and Bess.





	The Hale Pack's New Betas

Derek is comfortable. Lying on Chris’ sofa, with his head on Chris’ chest, it’s peaceful. They had a good dinner, enough, but not too much. There’s some movie on in the background, something they’ve seen before probably, something easy to ignore.  Chris is petting his head, and Derek can’t help smiling, hearing the contented rumble in his own chest.

“Hmm, do you need to get this?” he asks, slipping his hand in to Chris’ pocket, pulling out his phone.

Chris looks at it, brow wrinkling at the unfamiliar number. “Sorry, babe, it was supposed to be turned down and…”

Derek just smirks and raises his eyebrow.

Snorting, the older man answers his phone, “Chris Argent.”

“Chris, hey, um, it’s Dean Winchester. Is this a good time to talk?”

“Sure, good as any,” he says, shrugging and sitting up a bit, making Derek adjust before he settles down again. “How’s Sam?”

“Okay, he’s here, too.” There’s a pause and the voices fade in the background, too faint for even Derek to hear. “We have a kind of a favor to ask you. See if something is possible or not.”

“You can always ask,” Chris says, watching Derek roll his eyes.

“So you’re still living in the place with the werewolf pack, right?”

Derek sits up and looks at Chris and the phone. “Yeah, still in Beacon Hills, why?”

There’s another long pause and Dean says, “And the alpha wolf? Hale, the grumpy eyebrows guy? He’s still the alpha?”

Chris can’t keep from grinning. “Yes, his name is Derek and he’s sitting here.”

“Oh. Sorry. So umm, hey, Alpha Hale, sorry about that.”

“You need something, Dean?” Chris asks, checking to be sure Derek doesn’t look too annoyed, but it’s just his normal level of annoyance. “We’re all ears.”

Dean sighs loudly, sounding frustrated to Chris’ ear. “Did you ever work with Garth Fitzgerald? Skinny guy, took over a little bit for Bobby for a while?”

Chris tugs a bit on his mustache, watching Derek while he tries to remember. “Yeah, I think so. Had a thing for uniforms, which sounds bad, but… He used to be a dentist, right.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s the guy and let’s agree not to talk about the uniform thing.” Dean sounds cheerier and quickly continues, “So about six months ago or so he, um, he got bit, Chris. Rogue alpha, I think, and he got bit and turned.”

Derek shuts his eyes; rogue alpha, not his favorite topic.

“He was doing good, had a pack in Wyoming and was married and, oh… then it all went to hell.” He stops and Chris waits patiently, the brothers talking quietly in the background. “He was in the Myers pack and they were total pacifists, until they weren’t. Alpha’s mate decided she was born to be wild and in the end we ended up killing three of them before they could kill Garth and his wife.”

“I heard their pack was breaking up,” Derek says.

“Yeah, that’s what ended up happening. Garth and Bess were going to stay with her dad and the pack that was left, but Jim, he was the alpha, and he was having a hard time, which is understandable.”

Derek interrupts, thinking he knows where this is going. “What do you want?”

“There he is…” Dean mutters and then a little louder, he says, “He needs a pack. No one needs a rogue beta and he’s married and… I don’t know the protocol and I didn’t want to ask Garth or Bess about it in case you decided you don’t want to take them.”

“I don’t know that I’ll take them – or that they’d accept me.” He pauses and shrugs at Chris. “I’ll meet with them. Bring a few of my pack and determine if it’ll work for all of us.”

“Thanks, Derek. Thanks, Chris. Chris, can you text me some info on the where and when?”

“You got it, Dean. Bye, guys.” Chris hangs up and smiles at Derek, pulling him back down next to him on the crowded sofa.

“You said you know this guy? Garth?” Derek asks, wrapping a leg over Chris’ thigh and burying his face in the older man’s neck, inhaling deeply. He smells of both of them and of pack. Derek’s even starting to like the smell of gun oil.

“Yeah, not a whole lot, but we’ve worked together a couple of times. He’s decent and even tempered and follows the code,” Chris answers, tilting his head back. “I’ll set up a meeting for you guys.”

 

They schedule the meeting at the Sheriff’s office in a room in the back. Noah agreed to make himself scarce, but agreed they should meet at a neutral site. The Sheriff’s office is a public place, and this way the two packless wolves won’t learn anyone’s home. Maybe.

Derek looks at his pack’s representatives. “Chris got me a little more information about Garth; he thinks he’s trustworthy.”

“He’s pretty good with character, I think,” Stiles says nodding. “Peter, you need to give them a chance, okay? You said you’d be open minded.”

The pack’s protector just growls quietly, sipping the bitter police station coffee. “We’ll see.”

 

A string bean of a man and a pretty blonde woman knock on the conference room door.

“Alpha Hale?” the man asks, and Derek would have to describe his smile as sweet. “I’m Garth Fitzgerald the fourth and this is my wife, Bess Myers Fitzgerald.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Derek says. He tries not to look too severe, something Stiles has nagged him about. And Erica’s nagged and Isaac has nagged… “Sit down, please.”

“Thank you, alpha.” Bess smiles and sits at the table, after letting Garth pull out her chair. She rests a hand on her baby bump, pulling her shirt down just a little. “It’s nice here, I thought it would be warmer, being in California.”

Garth’s scent gets worried and he turns to his wife, taking her hand. “Are you okay, do you need something? A glass of water?”

“Yes, can I get you guys anything? Oh, are you doing introductions, Derek or…”

“I’ve got it, Stiles, thanks.” Derek shakes his head and turns to a tiny fridge, pulling out a couple of bottles of water. “Help yourselves, please. And I’m Derek. This is Vernon Boyd, everyone calls him Boyd. He’s our pack’s second.”

Boyd nods, staying silent.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Garth says, opening a bottle of water and handing it to his wife.

“This is Peter Hale, he’s my uncle and he’s our pack’s enforcer -- our protector. And his mate, our emissary, Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Bess says, sipping her water. “Thank you for agreeing to see us.”

“Good to meet you two, when are you due?” Stiles asks, reaching over to squeeze Bess’ wrist. “Derek, did you say that they’re pregnant or did I forget?”

“I don’t think I knew,” the alpha confesses, holding out a hand as a stop sign when both Garth and Bess turn white and start to splutter. “It’s fine, it’s good, don’t worry. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. We’re both super happy about it.” Garth beams at Bess and she blushes prettily. “We’re due in three months. And hey, I’m sorry if Dean didn’t mention it, he absolutely knew, we met with him and…”

“It’s good, that’s not a problem.” Derek turns to Boyd and raises an eyebrow. “Thoughts? Concerns?”

“New blood isn’t bad and someone from out of town. Familiar with firearms can’t hurt,” he says, shrugging. “Not sure if you know, but Beacon Hills isn’t exactly the sleepy little hamlet you might expect.”

“We’ve been told there’s a lot of paranormal activity around here. It’s kind of interesting to be honest,” Garth says, giving his wife a contrite grin. “It’s hard to just stop investigating things, you know? It’s in the blood.”

Peter snorts and paces behind their two visitors, staring at their alpha. “Wonderful! Being a hunter is in his blood, yes, Derek, fabulous choice for a pack member.”

His mate grabs him by the arm, trying to pull him into a chair. “I investigate things, Peter. Supernatural things, whether you hunt them or not are interesting! And there’s a baby! She’s having a baby, Peter!”

“And I’m not a hunter like I was before, honestly. I do some research for people if they ask me, but… since I’ve been with Bess, my family has been my life. Promise,” Garth says, raising his right hand and giving a Boy Scout salute.

At least Stiles assumes it’s a Boy Scout salute, he was kicked out of the first meeting. “Chris vouches for him, I think that’s important,” Stiles says to Peter and the other pack members. “I feel confident in him – in both of them. And they’re having a baby. A baaa-beee!”

Peter rolls his eyes and drops to one of the chairs around the conference room table. “Good gods, people have babies, Stiles, you don’t get a pass because of one.”

“But wouldn’t it be great to have a new baby in the pack?” Stiles turns to Derek, punching him gently on the bicep. “A baby, Derek! Think how cute that’ll be. And it might be a wolf baby, right, wouldn’t that be adorable? And if there’s one baby, maybe that’ll make Kira and Scott get off their asses and have a baby. Or Erica and Boyd!” He turns to their second just as he’s choking on his swallow of water. “Wouldn’t that be great, Boyd? You and Erica and a little baby?”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that and you won’t repeat it.” It’s not a question.

“Stiles, please don’t think you can determine how others reproduce,” Peter says and then turns flashing his blue eyes at the prospective pack members. “And how much help are you to other hunters? When was the last time you turned a gun on your own kind?”

“I’ve never shot a werewolf, even before I was one! And what I do now, sometimes is answer phones and do some research for them. I haven’t been out on an actual hunt since I was turned.”

“I thought hunters killed themselves when they were turned.” It’s the first thing Boyd’s volunteered at this meeting.

Garth’s scent turns dark, sad and humiliated. Bess takes his hand and rubs her thumb against his until he looks at her from under long, dark lashes. “We’re supposed to and I was going to, but then Bess found me. She brought me to her family and they took me in. They showed me what real family is and what a real pack is.”

“Our pack lived without hunting people. We were peaceful people who just happen to be werewolves. Garth understood that. Even Dean and Sam understood it, and I know that wasn’t their first thought,” Bess says, looking at Derek with more steel than he expects.

“And your attitude now? Towards hunting?” Derek asks Garth.

“Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes,” he answers quickly. It’s not the best accident, but it’s passable. “It means…”

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Derek supplies. “I know the author.”

“I still don’t like it,” Peter states, crossing his arms and staring at the two visitors. “It could be a plan to infiltrate our pack, provide information on us.”

“Chris trust this Dean person and Dean trusts them. And Peter… babies.”

Garth looks at Stiles, smiling like a cute puppy. “Have you two thought about adoption? Or surrogacy?”

“What?” Peter answers quickly. “Adoption? Adopting what?”

“I’ve thought about it. Me and this ass-hole and a little baby. I think it’s a good idea, what about you?”

It’s rare, but Peter actually looks shocked. “Stiles, you’ve never mentioned… a baby? You’ve thought about a baby?”

“Well, yeah, you idiot, of course! I mean not right now, but maybe in a few years. Maybe adoptions, yeah, or if there’s an orphan wolf that Chris finds or something.” He stops and cocks his head, appraising his mate. “You… don’t like that idea?”

Peter crosses his arms, covering his grin with his fist. “I’m not completely opposed to that idea.”

“Wow, you guys are so cute!” Garth exclaims, taking Bess’s hand. “You kinda remind me of Dean and his friend, Cas. They argue a lot and call each other names, but they’re also really adorable together.”

“Cas is who?” Derek asks, looking to Stiles to see if he missed something.

“Cas is… well, Cas is an angel, actually.” Garth answers, shrugging.

It’s Stiles’ turn to grin and look sappy. “That’s adorable. Dean calls him an angel?”

“No. He’s an angel. A soldier of God kind of thing.” Garth nods and looks to Bess, before he remembers she hasn’t met him.

Boyd leans forward, looking at the hunter as he finishes his bottle of water. “Angel? With multiple wings and bunch of eyes?”

Garth hesitates and shrugs. “Actually… I guess it’s his vessel, but he looks more like an accountant. He wears an overcoat.”

“Huh.” Stiles stops and thinks for a minute. “I thought a hunter and a werewolf was weird, but I guess a hunter and an angel as a couple might be more normal? Maybe?”

“Oh, they’re not together-together, not like you two. They’re just…” Garth stops and looks away, and his jaw drops. “Oh wow. I’m going to need to think about that.”

“So interesting, I’m sure,” Derek says rolling his eyes, “but Peter, do you have serious reservations about having the Fitzgeralds join our pack?”

Peter glares at them both, eyes bright blue. If they know what that means, they don’t say anything. “If I have any reason to think that you’re a danger to our pack, if I find you’re responsible for any issues or problems or… if I don’t like the way you eat dinner, I will rip your throats out. Do you understand?”

“Except the last part,” Stiles jumps in, squeezing the back of Peter’s neck. “The first two, yes, babies or not.”

“Understood and we’d expect nothing less of you,” Bess says, taking Garth’s hand.

Garth nods at Peter and then the others. “Honestly, it’s good to be in a pack that’s so protective of itself.”

Derek flashes his eyes at Peter, satisfied when his eyes slowly fade to their regular, bright blue. “Boyd, concerns?”

He shrugs and shakes his head, just like Derek expected.

“Stiles, I assume you’re good?” Derek asks.

“Yup. And I don’t want to repeat it and make it sound like I expect a litter, but… a baby will be really cool, Derek.”

Derek snorts and looks at the couple, Bess looking down at her belly and rubbing it the way he remembers his mother doing when she was pregnant with Cora. “You’re sure you guys want this?”

“Absolutely!” Garth answers and Bess nods.

Derek nods back stepping towards them and they both stand, eyes down. “Garth and Bess, do you accept the Hale pack as your pack and me as your alpha?”

“Yes, alpha,” they both say and tilt their heads, baring their throats.

The alpha steps forward and rubs his face against first Bess’ throat and then Garth’s. When that’s officially done, he steps back and smiles, as friendly and open as he can be. “Welcome to the pack, guys. There’s plenty of room for you in the pack house if you want or we can help you find a place. Whatever you need to get settled.”

Bess’ scent gets sweeter and more relaxed and Garth smiles at her, warm and possessive. “Thank you, alpha, we appreciate that.”

“Derek, call him Derek.” Stiles gets up, moving in to welcome them. “Oh, a hugger! I’m a hugger, too,” he says, as he’s wrapped up in Garth’s skinny arms.

Stiles waits while Boyd gets scented and gets his hugs and feels strong arms around him. He leans back into Peter’s chest, tilting his head the way the wolves do. “Hey, big bad, you good, right?”

“Umhm,” Peter mumbles into Stiles’ neck, making sure his is the last scent covering his mate. “So were you serious talking about children? Us raising a child together?”

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.” He turns in Peter’s arms so they’re nose-to-nose, pulling his head back to look into Peter’s eyes. “Is that… Is that something you might want, maybe, sometime in the future?”

Peter’s eyes glow blue as he kisses Stiles on the tip of his nose. “Baa-bees, darling? I can’t wait.”


End file.
